epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Brown
Doc Brown battled Doctor Who in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the Rapper Dr. Emmett Lathrop "Doc" Brown is the crazy eccentric scientist and inventor from the Back to the Future trilogy. He was played by actor Christopher Lloyd in the movies. He lives in the town of Hill Valley, and built the first time machine out of a DeLorean sports car, in which he travels a few times to the past and the future with his younger friend Marty McFly, played by Michael J. Fox. Later, in 1885, he marries a woman named Clara Clayton, and they have two kids: Jules and Verne. He later returns to 1985, before departing with his family for an unspecified point in time. ERBoH Bio Great Scott! There's no time to explain! It's me, Emmett "Doc" Brown from the Back to the Future trilogy! If anything around here sparks or gets a bit explode-y… that's normal for my inventions. I'm a scientist/inventor and I travel through time in a non-traditional time machine -- a Delorean sports car powered by 1.21 giga-watts of energy flowing through a flux-capacitor! Egads! Those screaming guitar riffs you hear are just Marty -- the precocious teenager that I've hired to work as my purely platonic lab-assistant and aid me in my incredibly dangerous adventures in time! Oh no! It's the Libyans!!! They're here to settle the score after I lied about making them a bomb. Let's get out of here! I bet you're asking where we can run to… but I think the better question is WHEN can we run to?! The answer is THE FUTURE! Lyrics 'Verse 1' Great Scott! You're great... not! I spit it hot, And generate way more power than 1.21 gigawatts! I'm not sure what sort of scientific authority you purport to be, But I'm a real doctor! Where'd you get your degree? Despite all your companions, you couldn't be having less sex. I don't know what's lamer: your fans or your special effects! You don't get another turn to debate! Time to face your permanent fate! Now Dalek my balls! 'Verse 2' This is between us, Scarfy! Don't try to out-rhyme me! You'll find I'm as grimy as any slimy time-limey! I'll use your port-a-potty time machine as my latrine. You're not a cat with nine lives. You're a pussy with thirteen! Trivia *When The Doctor calls him "a wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache," this could be referring to a number of things: **Zach Sherwin, who played Albert Einstein in Einstein vs Stephen Hawking, also played Doc Brown, so this could be referencing that (and that his hair makes him look like Einstein). **According to the director of the Back To The Future trilogy, Doc Brown's look is based on Einstein. **Doc Brown owns a dog named Einstein, as he is a fan of Einstein himself. *Doc Brown was mentioned in Michael J. Fox vs Chucky by Michael J. Fox, the actor who plays Marty McFly in the Back To The Future movies. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Zach Sherwin